regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brimstone
Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate (also known as Brimstone, the Flame Incarnate) was a Red Dragon trapped in a chamber Mt. Valsuvius on Embershore Isle. After their escape they ruled over Gade Isle for a several months in 1509 before vanishing. History Much of Brimstone's History is from 2nd Hand sources and not from the Dragon themselves. Cinder the Dragon told their backstory, that as a young dragon they were lured into a chamber (by persons unknown) that became trapped. The chamber was magicaly sealed to prevent the dragon digging or burning their way out. Brimstone was also discovered in one of these chambers, so a similar backstory could be infered. Cinder claims this occured before the Breaking of Arcadia. Barthas the Wizard research claims that Mt. Valsuvius on Embershore Isle was formed during the Breaking of Arcadia, so Barthas believes that is how Brimstone became trapped. Addtionally Cinder also claims that the Shallow Sea around Mt. Valsuvius did not exist prior to the Breaking of Arcadia. While trapped under Mt. Valsuvius, Brimstone intimdated the local Kobolds & Humans into giving him sacrifies, threatening to errupt the volcano if their demands were not met. In the year 1509, Barthas the Wizard teleported Embershore Isle to be near Gade Isle as part of a plan to swap bodies with Brimstone using a ring of wishes. On 12 July 1509, Some adventures warned Brimstone of this plan, so they killed Barthas, took the ring for themselves and wished themselves out of their prison. (Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 10) Upon becoming free, Brimstone flew over to Gade Isle and roosted in the former wyvern's lair at the top of Icecap mountain, and ruled the island though fear. On 28th October 1509, a group of adventures trapped Brimstone inside the Orb of Imprisonment. The disappearance of Brimstone has gone unexplained to the general public. (Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 13) 2e Combat Brimstone is over than 1500 years old, making them a Great Wyrm, typically a Age Class 12 Dragon. However Brimstone is the same size as a Age Class 7 Red Dragon. His breath attack of 144 damage seen in Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 4 Episode 13, indicating it's Age Class is indeed higher than 7. The following is the Rules as Written (RAW) infomation from the 2nd Edition Monstrous Manual for Age Class 12. * AC: 31 * Hit Dice: 23d8 * Movement: 9, Fl 30 ©, Jp 3 * Magic Resistance: 65% * Spell Slots: 2/2/2/2/2/1 * Intelligence: 15 to 16 * Fear Radius: 50 Yards All dragons have a claw/claw/bite attack form and a breath weapon. Dragons also employ several other attack forms/ Dragons frequently divide their attacks between opponents, using the more dangerous attacks, such as the bite, against the foes they perceive to be the toughest. *'Claw & Bite' Red Dragons can do 2 Claw (1d10 each) & 1 Bite attack (3d10) + Special per turn. *'Breath Weapon:' 24d10+12 damage breath weapon that is 90' long, 5' wide at the dragon's mouth and 30' at the base. Creatures struck by the flames must save versus breath weapon for half damage. The breath weapon can be used once every three rounds. *'Spells:' Red dragons cast spells at 9th level, adjusted by their combat modifiers. Dragons to not use spell books or pray to deities; they simply sleep, concentrate when they awaken, and remember their spells. Dragon spells have only a verbal component; the spells have a casting time of 1, regardless of level. Dragons cannot physically attack, use their breath weapon, use their magical abilities, or fly (except to glide) while casting a spell. Category:Dragons